


Something Stupid

by villager_bxx



Series: Haikyuu Angst week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: And though it's just a line to youFor me it's trueAnd never seemed so right beforeDay 1 longing - fake dating/relationship - “When did it all change?”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu Angst week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Something Stupid

He knew from the start that this was how it’d end and yet he still said yes.

He said yes when he was asked to pretend to be Kuroo’s fiance after his actual one had broken their engagement off suddenly.

He said yes to agreeing to meet up with him to meet the so-called “soon to be in laws” for the first time.

He said yes to staging a fight mid meeting to break them up after having charmed said family into liking him.

After all of that Yaku knew perfectly well how this would all end. They’d go on after this acting like it was nothing more than a friend doing another friend a favor. That it meant nothing because it shouldn’t have, or else why would he have agreed to do it in the first place?

Maybe it was the way their hands fit together so perfectly like they were made to be a matching set. Or maybe it was how they were able to kiss without hesitation despite never talking about that in their agreement beforehand. Or maybe it was the fact that he knew from the start that to him, that’s how all of this would feel. That he wouldn’t just get over his stupid little crush so easily.

Yaku knew this would end in heartbreak. He knew and yet he didn’t know how he’d make it worse.

They’d just left Kuroo’s family home, the air between them tense after the scene he’d just caused. He didn’t mean to break down like that. To spill his guts and all his feelings that way. It’s quiet and awkward now, no friendly jabs or attempts at one sided conversations. Just silence as they wait for their train to get there.

He should try to say something but what was there to say? It’d worked for the sake of their “fake” fight but in the end Yaku knew Kuroo’s words to him were real.

_“I’m in love with you, that’s why you moron!”_

_“Well I’m sorry but, I’m not in love with you. I don’t think this was ever going to work out, Yakkun.”_

Their train pulls up and Kuroo’s the first to go forward to get on. Yaku doesn’t move just yet though, staring at his back as it starts to blend in with the rest of the small crowd that’s entering and exiting the train car. His eyes drift down to Kuroo’s hands, now stuffed in his coat pockets as he enters to take a seat. He can still feel the perfect way their hands fit together.

Now as he takes a seat one apart from Kuroo just as they usually did when going somewhere before this whole weekend’s mess began, Yaku would do anything to have that feeling again. A few minutes into the ride Kuroo leans over to show him something on his phone Kenma sent him like he normally would, looking totally unbothered by the words exchanged earlier unlike Yaku himself was.

That’s when he knows that his weekend fantasy is over.


End file.
